


От фламинго до фламенко

by IrhelSol, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: челлендж [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Meta, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: ... об образе Донкихота Дофламинго и немного — его брата, Донкихота Росинанта.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ЗФБ2021: челлендж [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж команды Корасон энд Ко





	От фламинго до фламенко

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Хотите узнать, что общего у Дофламинго и аццкого Сотоны? Или вот: Тиль Линдеманн, солист Раммштайн, косплеил Доффи — вы знали?  
  
На самом деле сейчас я буду рассказывать об образе Донкихота Дофламинго и немного затрону образ его брата, Донкихота Росинанта, но «косплей» покажу — в награду тем, кто доживёт до конца статьи.  
  
Символика образа Донкихота Дофламинго неплохо и наверняка неоднократно разобрана где-то и кем-то (в японском или английском комьюнити), но в рунете мне попадались лишь описания в ВП-Википедии (которые частично тоже процитирую).  
  
А начну я с того, что в первую очередь бросается в глаза и довольно очевидно: розовый цвет, не особо присущий мужчинам, шуба и имя.  
  
**Фламинго**  
  
В первую очередь эти детали образа отсылают нас к фламинго, красивым птицам с розовым оперением (от светлого до почти алого). Изображение головы птицы есть на корабле Дофламинго, сам он ходит в розовой перьевой шубе, ещё у него хищной формы нос на кадрах аниме, где ему девятнадцать лет (не иначе потом пластическую операцию сделал). У Дофламинго длинные ноги... посмотрите фото самих фламинго.  
Удивительные и странные, они балансируют на длинных ногах и поражают людей красочным оперением. Ну и последним штрихом — Дофламинго летает. С помощью силы своего дьявольского фрукта, да, но это уже частности, не играющие роли в нашем разборе.  
В словаре иностранных слов указано, что «flamingo» происходит от латинского «flamma», что означает «пламя». А пламенная птица перекликается с символикой Феникса, мифической бессмертной птицей, которая сгорает в огне и возрождается из пепла. “Фактически, описания самостоятельной (ре)генерации феникса напоминают верования некоторых коренных народов восточной Африки, считавших, что фламинго появляются из соляных котловин полностью сформированными. Как полагают, эта идея возникла оттого, что как гнезда, так и птенцов было трудно найти и рассмотреть. Вырывавшиеся в окружении волн жара из соляных котловин птицы, казалось, рождённые только солнцем и почвой” рассказывается в статье “Фламинго в ранней человеческой культуре“. Мы можем проследить это в прошлом Дофламинго, когда он чуть не умер вместе с отцом и братом, но в итоге «возродился» сначала пиратом, затем шичибукаем и следом уже королём. Все что ему нужно — заполучить бессмертие, которое принадлежит ему по праву его имени и рождения.  
Как и фламинго, он способен выживать в весьма суровой среде. Например, эти птицы встречаются у весьма солёных или щелочных озёр, где не водится рыба, а обитают только рачки. В северных морях, где осела семья Донкихот, жизнь у Доффи была весьма сурова. Сначала он выживал с семьёй на свалках, питаясь объедками, вынося побои от хулиганов и даже выдержав нападение местных жителей, которые подвесили семью Донкихот на стене и кидались в них камнями. Потом с пиратами Донкихот он вновь жил на свалке в припортовом городке Спайдер Майлс, в уже большем достатке, но само место, определённо, было не раем. Королевская воля и интеллект — это первое, что он использовал для выживания, и, учитывая стайность фламинго, то же самое можно сказать и про Доффи с его экипажем, который он именует Семьёй.  
  
**Фламенко**  
  
Однако на этом символизм имени не заканчивается. В поддержку написанного выше, “есть гипотеза, связывающая название искусства фламенко с фламинго, носящей в испанском языке то же имя «(flamenco)», из-за сходства одежды танцоров и хореографических позиций некоторых танцев с оперением и позами этой птицы” (Ф. Родригес Марин).  
  
Фламенко — испанский танец, очень красивый и страстный. Наравне с фамилией «Донкихот» он намекает на то, что Дресс Роза — страна страсти, по словам Оды, — и сам Дофламинго связаны с Испанией.  
Существует два основных вида фламенко. Первый — это серьёзный стиль «Jondo», выражающий глубокие чувства неразделённой любви, страдания, внутренние переживания героев. Как уже было сказано, фламинго — стайные птицы, поэтому одна птица может символизировать неразделённую любовь, страх одиночества и печаль. А Дофламинго, превосходящий всех вокруг своей силой и разумом, определённо одинок на своей вершине.  
И второй вид — праздничный, фееричный «Festero», он отличается яркостью и блистательным исполнением.  
По-моему, в этом сочетании двух фламенко весь Дофламинго. С одной стороны, трагичность его истории: уход с Мариджоа, смерть матери, убийство отца своими руками и попытками вернуть себе место под солнцем, а спустя четырнадцать лет — драматичная история предательства младшего брата, Донкихота Росинанта, второго Коразона. И с другой стороны — его яркий внешний вид, видимая беспечность, постоянный смех, выбранная страна для правления (и хотя когда-то Донкихоты и правили ею, глаз он мог положить на любую страну, как Крокодайл, осевший в Арабасте), с её колизеем и кровавыми битвами, праздно живущими горожанами и игрушками-слугами.  
  
**Небесный Якша**  
  
Кроме того, его прозвище «Небесный Якша» («Небесный Демон» — калька с английского перевода). Якша — это индийские фольклорные демоны. В "Махабхарате" отмечается двойственная природа якшей — от них можно было ожидать как поддержки, так и нападения. “Внешний облик якшей непостоянен, они, как и ракшасы, были способны к оборотничеству. Иногда их изображали отвратительными гигантскими и бесформенными чудовищами с длинными руками и чудовищным ртом, или свирепыми великанами, иногда - карликами с отвислыми животами и короткими ногами и руками, а иногда - сильными и прекрасными юношами, или красивыми и обольстительными девушками с широкими бедрами, узкой талией, огромными глазами и черными волосами” пишут в одной из статей про якш-оборотней.  
  
Судя по кадру из манги, вокруг Доффи много прекрасных женщин, не считая тех, что в его Семье (и такие стрёмные мужики вокруг).  
ВП-вики пишет, что “якша относится к демонам, которые охраняют сокровища, спрятанные глубоко под землей”. Фабрика SMILE была под Колизеем, и Доффи такой себе с виду добрый дух (для народа Дресс Розы и для большинства прижившихся в команде он благодетель, добрый, щедрый и великодушный), а сам ракшас-людоед.  
*Вы можете открыть в новой вкладке изображение, чтобы рассмотреть получше.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Джокер**  
  
Помимо этого, в преступном подполье у Дофламинго было прозвище «Джокер». Джокер ассоциируется с картой, которая бьёт любую другую, независимо от масти. И, наверняка, ещё с персонажем из вселенной DC. Жестокость, широкая улыбка и привычка смеяться над чужими бедами, умение манипулировать людьми не только нитями, хорошее владение холодным и огнестрельным оружием, двойственность натуры: шут и агрессор.  
Тему карт продолжает и Семья, созданная Дофламинго — его старшие офицеры тоже имели масти, а брата Дофламинго и вовсе звал «Корасон», в переводе с испанского “сердце, черви”. Сердце — не символично ли?  
  
Надо заметить, в полной колоде карт 54 карты: 52, от двойки до туза, плюс два джокера. Два. Помните, как выглядит карта Джокера, и какой перевод имеет само слово "Джокер"? Шут. И братьев у нас тоже два. Корасон даже выглядел как шут, а его неуклюжесть вновь отсылает нас к роману «Дон Кихот» Сервантеса, где у главного героя была лошадь с таким же именем, довольно неуклюжая.  
Корасон ходит с макияжем — нарисованной улыбкой (как у Джокера из DC комиксов, и как у клоунов), а немота делает его похожим на мима. Изначально в колодах один джокер был черно-белый, а другой — цветной. Корасон в светлой одежде и чёрной шубе, и его брат Дофламинго в ярком оперении…  
  
**Каин и Авель**  
  
Ещё во взаимоотношениях братьев явно прослеживается христианская история про Каина и Авеля, где один брат в гневе убил второго.  
  
**Очки**  
  
Ну и ещё один штрих: Дофламинго не снимает очков, фигурные, усугубляющие сходство с птицей, и мы не видим глаз — зеркала души. Он представляется нам психопатом и довольно бездушным человеком, хотя и говорит взрослому Ло, что когда-то любил брата. А Росинант не разговаривает — возможно, чтобы не лукавить и не лжесвидетельствовать? Ещё есть информация в ВП-википедии, что внешний вид Дофламинго напоминает внешность французского певца Мишеля Польнареффа. В статьях про певца пишут, что он никогда не снимает очки на публике.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**SMILE**  
  
Из совсем личных соображений: мне кажется, на выбор названия SMILE для искусственных фруктов зоан повлияло не только то, что нам рассказали в арке страны Вано (что фрукты бывают удачными и неудачными, и в случае неудачного человек может реагировать только смехом). Но и изображение на пиратском флаге Доламинго. И улыбка второго Корасона, Донкихота Росинанта, искусственная, нарисованная на лице краской.  
  
  
  
  
**Язык**  
  
Язык, как мы помним, у Дофламинго очень длинный, и он часто высовывает его наружу.  
Единственный внутренний орган тела, который может «жестикулировать», язык – одновременно символ и агрессии, и защиты. Дофламинго определённо агрессивен и защищал членов своей команды-Семьи, а на счёт брата ввёл даже закон крови.  
Значения в энциклопедии знаков и символов тоже довольно разнообразно и во многом подходит образу Дофламинго:  
“Ловкость, хитрость, изменчивость, непостоянство. Гордость, дерзость, богохульство, святотатство. Зло, клевета, лживость, лукавство. Болтливость, опасность, оружие, меч, стрелы, яд”.  
  
“Известие, речь; сила, необходимая в любви, политике, на войне” — здесь чуть разверну, почему и это кажется мне подходящим.  
  
На цветной обложке Дофламинго изображался в окружении женщин, а в SBS 93 тома Ода открыто намекнул на его связь с Виолой. Ну и в политике, и в войне Дофламинго был прямо замешан: дёргал за ниточки членов правительства и тенрюбито, участвовал в бойне при Маринфорде, помогал Кайдо собирать своё войско, поставляя ему искусственные зоаны.  
  
“Частый атрибут демонов в восточном искусстве — высунутый язык — воспринимается и искусством средневекового христианства: Сатана часто изображается с высунутым мясистым языком” — говорит нам энциклопедия знаков и символов.  
  
Там же написано, что “первоначально в греческом искусстве язык служил божественным атрибутом. Позднее стал атрибутом Горгоны как символ её разрушительной силы, а затем — любой демонической, пугающей и кровожадной силы, что использовалось, например, в древнегреческих театральных масках”.  
  
  
Можно заметить и забавную параллель с Бэсом:  
“С высунутым языком часто изображался Бес (Бэс, Бесу) — в древнеегипетской мифологии бог-карлик и весельчак, шут богов, покровитель домашнего очага, божество счастья и везения, а также главный защитник бедных, стариков и детей”. И у меня сразу же возникают яркие ассоциации с нашим королем Дресс Розы, любимцем народа. Они не знали его истинной сущности, но Дофламинго сделал их богатыми и процветающими, под его началом Дресс Роза стала страной вечного праздника. Вспомните, как отреагировали жители на известие, что их король отрекается от трона? Они негодовали — все взрослые, дети, старики, мужчины и женщины.  
  
  
  
  
Богатый на отсылки и символизм образ, не правда ли?  
  
  
Ну и покажу обещанный “косплей” Тиля Линдеманна: 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
